Roses and Candles
by tofu-melon
Summary: /AbeMiha, PWP/ Although Abe swore to himself that his and Mihashi's first time would have Roses and Candles, life just doesn't always work that way.


Mm, timeline is probably around... their third or second year in high school? I don't know.  
'm not very good at writing PWPs... but I wanted to write a AbeMiha.

**Roses and Candles**

Mihashi was worth more than this.

Mihashi was worth so much more than cheap shampoos, creaking mattresses, and broken light bulbs; Abe kept telling himself that, and his mind was screaming at him to _stop! Stop this right now!_

But he couldn't; not when Mihashi pressed himself, gasping and mewling, against Abe's trembling thigh, or when his cold fingers trailed lightly over the rapidly beating pulse on Abe's neck. How could any man find it in him to stop?

But Abe wanted to give Mihashi flowers, candles, and whispered confessions of his not-so-secret love; he wanted to see Mihashi smile that awkward smile of his, and Abe wanted to feel Mihashi's slender arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. Then they would make love; it would be a sweet and slow coupling that would express all the love and affections they had for each other. It would be perfect.

So this was wrong; this frantic grinding and biting and swearing was not what Abe had planned, but _dear God_ he could not stop.

"A-Abe-kun...!"

Abe pressed his lips against Mihashi's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the soft skin and drawing a startled gasp from the teen underneath him and causing his hips to buck up at the same time Abe pushed down. Mihashi gave a startled little moan, but he thrusted more desperately against Abe who tried to meet him in time. They rocked against each other in a frenzy, the friction between their clothes and their hard cocks almost made them forget their own names. It was all so hot and so _good_ that there really was no stopping.

"Abe-kun," Mihashi gasped, losing himself to the pleasure. "I... I need...!"

_God! _Abe squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering almost violently when Mihashi scraped his nails over the back of his neck. He was getting overloaded by the various emotions and sensations from inside him; it was his heart-breaking love against his animalistic lust, and the very need to fuck Mihashi raw was overruling all previous thoughts about rose-petals and piano music.

And just grinding their cocks together simply wasn't enough.

"Clothes. Off."

Mihashi looked at him for a long moment, dazed and clearly drunk off the extreme pleasure that possibly destroyed his ability to form coherent thoughts for the time being, so Abe took it upon himself to remove Mihashi's pants. His shaking fingers fumbled with the button for a few seconds, but the zipper came down with an ease that delighted Abe. Mihashi gave a small, breathy moan when Abe's fingers trailed down his erect length, and he eagerly kicked off his pants and boxers, tossing them to the dusty ground in a crumpled heap. Abe palmed Mihashi's prick, breathing heavily at the feel of the pulsing heat under his hand, "Do you... feel good?"

Mihashi made a whining noise and his hands clenched into tight fists.

Abe distantly wondered if Mihashi ever touched himself like this; his face buried in his pillow, muffling his moans and shuddered gasps, while he rocked himself into his own hands. Abe could imagine it; he could see Mihashi, in his mind's eye, lying over his wrinkled bedsheets, fisting his cock in one hand while his other trailed all over his lean body, pausing to toy with a dusky nipple. His face would be the pink it was now, and he would be gasping with tears in his eyes, crying indecipherable things and his name, "_Abe-kun... Abe-kun..."_

Abe groaned deeply, and he rubbed his palm up and down Mihashi's length, eliciting an urgent sob from the teen under him. Mihashi stuttered something unintelligible, and he reached down to cautiously pet the obvious tent in Abe's pants. He drew back at once when Abe made a hissing noise between his teeth. "S-sorry."

"No," Abe whispered, voice husky and dripping with a dark tone that sent electricity right up Mihashi's spine. "Do it again."

Mihashi licked his dry lips and did so; he ran a finger along the zipper trail of Abe's pants lightly, not hard enough to cause any real sensations, but just enough for Abe to know it was there.

"You damn tease," Abe growled and he pressed his clothed erection against Mihashi's lean thigh. "You're a fucking tease..."

Mihashi sputtered something, his hips moving on its own into Abe's hand that still pressed steadily against his cock. The burning feeling was beginning to hurt, and it was getting harder for Mihashi to breathe. Abe must've noticed Mihashi's suffering expression, so he wrapped his fingers around the teen's erection and tried to meet his thrusts in time.

With his free hand, Abe undid his pants and slid them off his waist, leaving them to pool around his knees. "Mihashi... mine too..."

Mihashi nodded his head, eyes still glazed and far away, but he sat up on his elbows, still shuddering with pleasure, and he gripped Abe's hard member in a firm grip (that made it seem like he was more confident than he felt).

"_Oooh_..." Abe leaned forward, eyes closing on their own accord. Mihashi's cold hand was almost painful against his super-heated skin.

Mihashi tried to move his hands like Abe did, up and down in a steady rhythm with a rub against the head every few jerks, "D-does it feel good, Abe-kun?"

Abe smiled fondly and nodded, "Yeah. Really good."

The other teen smiled up at his partner, encouraged by the positive response and he leaned forward, his lips puckered up in a soft circle and Abe shuddered as hot shivers ran down his spine when Mihashi got close enough that Abe could feel his hot breath on his sensitive skin.

With his eyes filled with a lustful awe, Abe felt his stomach muscles tighten instinctively when Mihashi got in closer to his length and a pink tongue sneaked out from between red lips—

"Oh _God_...! Mihashi...!"

The light-haired boy hummed and looked up from underneath his fair lashes. He was lapping at Abe's cock like a kitten with milk and very image of Mihashi—lovely Mihashi Ren with his fair skin and fluffy hair and calloused, rough hands...—bending over with his face positioned between Abe's thighs was too much stimulation for the catcher's already heated brain that all his other functions, other than his eyes which were wide and fixed upon the back of Mihashi's flushed neck, stopped.

Mihashi made a noise of protest when the hand around his cock stilled. He pulled his hungry mouth away from Abe's member and reached up, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulder, and pulled him into a furious kiss, his hips jerking desperately, trying to relieve himself from the hot pain that coiled around at the bottom of his stomach.

"Abe-kun... p-please... I can't..." the boy sobbed against Abe's lips. He didn't know what it was, but he was begging for it.

And, awakened into motion by the sweet moans and cries of "_No... I can't... Abe-kuuuun..."_ coming from the pitcher, Abe gently pushed Mihashi onto the bed and took place between his white thighs. Mihashi covered his face with his arms, gasping breathlessly as Abe ran his fingers over the length of his entire body, from his long neck to the back of his knees, cradling them within the palms of his hands. He was soft and supple with slender muscles that quivered under Abe's touch.

"You're so perfect," Abe purred, dark eyes ablaze with desire. Mihashi moaned, tossing his head back and reaching down for his stomach, fondling his own skin as he made his way down to his stiff arousal.

Abe watched him for a moment as he rubbed his rough hands over his erect prick, crying openly into his pillow. _So perfect_.

Swallowing to relieve the sudden dryness in his throat, Abe rested Mihashi's calves on top of his shoulders and let his fingers wander lightly over the length of Mihashi's slender legs making the boy underneath him give an almost pained mewl as he begged for something harder and rougher.

Abe gave into his wish, grasping his hips tightly and dragging his bottom closer to his own pelvis. He rut against the gasping boy, spreading Mihashi wide with unforgiving fingers and he trailed up and down the crease before he settled the pad of his middle finger against the light-haired pitcher's puckered entrance.

Mihashi gave a stuttered shriek of surprise and tried to press his knees together but Abe held them apart firmly, looking up at Mihashi's flushed face through his lashes. "I won't put it in, yet."

The slight whimper that escaped Mihashi's trembling lips had a hint of what seemed like disappointment in it. "I... I read somewhere that... it hurt."

"Are you scared?" Abe asked gently, reaching up with on hand to brush away a tracks of tears off the other boy's face while the other continually teased the slight opening. Mihashi, although writhing now under Abe's gentle rubs, nodded frantically. "S-scared..." His bright eyes met Abe's and Mihashi gave the dark-haired catcher a nervous smile and said, "But I... I love A-Abe-kun... so... it's o-okay."

How Mihashi, nervous-wreck Mihashi, could say such words, words that had Abe's heart jump from his chest to his throat in a single beat, with such sincerity was lost upon the catcher who moaned lowly and steadied himself. He was so close with just those words...

He needed to hurry. Needed to feel himself wrapped around Mihashi's hot warmth even if it _killed_ him.

"Is... is there lotion in the bedside table?" Abe asked in a shaky voice darkened by need. He didn't think their small date would actually dissolve into a fuck in a cheap motel so he didn't prepare for this properly. Abe winced as he was stabbed with guilt about the situation again.

Mihashi propped himself up with his elbows and dug through the drawers, coming up successfully with a cheap, pint-sized bottle of flowery lotion. They shared a bright smile as Abe eagerly took the lotion and popped the top open with shaking hands. "I'm going to..." Abe paused, his ears becoming red, "_prepare_ you. I'll go slow so... trust me."

With a nervous breath, Mihashi nodded. "I... trust Abe-kun..."

Abe gulped and dipped a finger into the lotion, liberally spreading it over the length and he again reached down to slowly circle Mihashi's twitching hole so as to not frighten him. "Relax," he murmured in a calm tone and began to breach the opening, pausing when Mihashi made a strangled noise of shock. "Trust me..." Abe repeated breathlessly as he watched his slick finger slide into Mihashi with an ease that excited him.

Wetting his lips, Abe let a drop of lotion fall onto his second finger before pushing it in as well. Mihashi tensed and trembled, feeling the worn pads of Abe's fingers rubbing inside him, slicked with the lotion and oh, so thick...

But Abe could only feel the intense heat. His limbs were trembling and dripping with sweat as he tried to imagine being surrounded by that hot, tight tunnel: it would be hell and heaven all at once and Abe... he would almost come just from being inside _Mihashi_.

Abe slid in another finger, not even bothering with the lotion now. His breath was coming out in quick foggy pants and it was all could do not to simply rip his fingers out and take Mihashi raw. He stretched Mihashi to his limits, spreading his fingers out and occasionally brushing against something that made Mihashi sob with pleasure at his shallow thrusts.

He maneuvered his movements, trying to hit that spot every time his fingers dug in deeper into the other boy. Mihashi was clawing at the pillow above his head, letting out shuddering breaths and choked gasps. "More... more... more...!"

With a throaty snarl, Abe pulled his fingers out swiftly, making Mihashi's body go taut at the sudden loss before he pressed the wet head of his cock against the loose entrance, teasing the hole with lazy circles. Mihashi shook his head wildly, trying to push the swollen prick into him by shoving against the bed head and moving closer towards Abe, but he was stilled by a shushing sound from the other above him and a coaxing hand against his brows. "You'll hurt yourself if we rush. _Trust me_."

Mihashi nodded, flinching sharply as the cold lotion touched his burning skin; the difference in temperature hurt...

Abe shivered as he coated his hard arousal with the watery lotion and thrust into his own hand because he couldn't help himself. Mihashi watched this and groaned deeply. He wanted that inside him, thrusting and pushing and filling him completely... he wanted it _so bad_.

"Please..." Mihashi begged through tears, "Abe-kun... inside. I... I n-need... inside, Abe-kun..."

Stilling at Mihashi's words, Abe looked down at his little lover with wide eyes and he asked breathlessly, "What do you need?"

"I..." Mihashi craned his slender neck and Abe held back the urge to ravish it, "I need you... to fill me..."

"_Yesss_..."

Abe pushed inside, slowly and gently. He watched as Mihashi's body sucked him in with a delicious, wet noise, stretching to its limit.. Abe shuddered as the incredible warmth engulfed him and in the darkness all he could hear was the sounds of his skin against Mihashi and the breathless mewls from the pitcher underneath him.

The cheap hotel room, the squeaky bed and stained walls disappeared and suddenly it was just Mihashi and himself on top of a bed of roses with soft vanilla-scented candles all around them. Perfect. This is what he wanted to give Mihashi: this atmosphere, this softness, all this love and dedication.

"Do you... feel it too?"

"Hahn, ahh...! Abe-kun!" Mihashi gasped, watery eyes looking up at Abe's flushed face. He was so wonderful, so beautiful. How blessed he was to be able to share this connection with someone like Abe. "Love... you. Love you... so much I think... I'm doing to die... I'm so... happy... Abe-kun."

Oh god. How could just words make him feel like this? Abe reached down with his heated limbs, hands searching for Mihashi's smooth, thin shoulder. Rough fingerpads fell against his back and blunt nails dug into his skin, exhilarating him and pushing him on. He pulled Mihashi into his embrace, wrapping him up in his arms and letting the warmth of their bodies comfort one another. They were here together, connected in body and heart and that was worth more than roses and candles ever could.

"Faster, please," Mihashi whispered, letting his steamy breath brush over the sensitive curve of Abe's ear and the other obeyed, working in and out of the lithe body against him and Mihashi followed his rhythm with a shudder. He bounced up and down on Abe's lap, his weeping cock pressed up against his and Abe's abdomen and following his desperate movements. Hot. It was so _sticky hot_.

Mihashi's name came from Abe's lips like a prayer, filled with passion and love as he held the other tighter and pounded into him harder. He was close. Just as he imagined, simply being inside of Mihashi he was straining to hold it in, but that very fact, the softness of his body, the cries that echoes in his ears... it was driving Abe insane with need.

And Abe choked, feeling Mihashi tighten around him to an almost painful level, but it brought him to the hardest release he's ever had in his young life and Mihashi shuddered and cried out into his shoulder, sinking teeth into skin as he felt himself being filled with a warmth and the thought that Abe had come because of _him_ brought him to his own completion with a keening moan.

For the longest moment, Abe just saw white. It was a simple pureness and Abe thought it was beautiful. Slowly, the white faded and the dark motel room and stained walls came back into focus, but all of that was ignored in favor of Mihashi as he sagged against Abe in exhaustion from release and over-stimulation. This beloved person... Abe thought, was perhaps even more beautiful and pure than any sort of white light could be; even as he was pressed down onto ratty bed covers on a squeaking mattress, he was untouched by it.

Mihashi sighed, wrapping his arms around Abe's shoulders and they laid down together, entangled in one-another's arms. They looked into one another's eyes, relishing in the love and joy that danced in them.

"We'll do this properly next time," Abe promised, brushing Mihashi's hair out of his sleepy eyes. _Roses and candles_.

Mihashi smiled. "I... thought this was... pretty proper."

-end-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE!  
(Yeah, I wrote my own birthday fic)


End file.
